


Spring Break

by thomasclementine



Series: High School Dean/Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute boys make Dean nervous.<br/>Castiel makes Dean really nervous.<br/>Short, fluff, hs!au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Dean took a deep breath and shut his locker door, a little more forcefully than really necessary, before turning and scanning the hall for a certain blue eyed babe. The final bell for the day had just rang, and students were starting to disappear faster than usual in anticipation for enjoying their spring break. Dean knew he had a very limited window of opportunity to make his plan work, and pushed his feet to move down the hall even though he was actually pretty nervous. He saw the boy he was looking for at his own locker, pulling out books for homework and talking to his older brother. Dean had an important question to ask that was putting knots in his stomach, and even though he willed himself to keep up his confident demeanor, he still fumbled with the too-long sleeves of his varsity jacket unconsciously, a habit from his childhood.

When he got to the locker he was aiming for he cleared his throat a bit, leaning up against the wall and pushing his hands into his pockets. The object of his affections turned and smiled at him, looking more carefree and happy than he had felt all week trying to plan this out. “Hello, Dean”.

“Uh, hey Cas. How's it going?” As a rushed afterthought in his nervousness, he added “Hey, Gabriel”, earning himself a nod in return.

“Well, it's spring break, so I'm planning out how I'm going to manage to eat my weight in burgers and milkshakes at the Roadhouse and not die from it. What about you?”

Dean stared for a moment before replying, trying to process the weird response that, to be honest, he should've seen coming from a guy with a name like Castiel.

“Uh, yeah, well good luck with that. Speaking of plans, I, uh, wanted to ask if you'd want to hang out today. My brother's busy and I've got the house to myself with nothing to do.”

Cas smiled up at him even more dreamily than before, and Dean hoped he wasn't just imagining the blush creeping up from under his jacket's collar. “Yes, Dean, I'd like that. Let me just throw my books in Gabriel's trunk for later before we leave”.

Dean nodded, trying to look casual and keep his excitement under control as Castiel turned back towards his locker and Gabriel shot him a look with raised eyebrows that screamed, _Really?._ It made him nervous to know that Cas' older brother could probably see right through him, but right now he was too nervous trying to figure out how to entertain the most gorgeous boy in town to worry about that. Part one of the plan had worked, but soon he was going to try to figure out how to ask Cas out for real.

 


End file.
